leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-31203455-20170202142958
Right, so an overloaded kit is one that allows multiple playstyles, but what about stat overload in a kit (for example, high AP scaling on a Tank Champion - a reverse of Ekko at one point)? What about champions with "ambiguous" mechanics that could promote, for example, an AD build on an AP champion due to attack speed and kit utility? Doesn't that Pantheon and Aatrox, Kog'maw, Malphite, Rammus along with old Tristana and Twisted Fate (amoung others) have or had overloaded kits because of their ability to build different ways, focusing on different abilities, for different playstyles. A number of the above are meant to be attack damage fighters but could easily build, albeit situational to execute in some cases, AP items (Pantheon Ult and Aatrox Ult for example). While others have decent AP scaling to allow burst builds rather than intended tank builds. The above examples may not be the scariest of possible overloads, but they are still examples of overloaded scaling which still contributes to an overloaded kit. Overloaded kits (mechanically or statistically) do not only mean champions that can play multiple roles, but also champions that have a case of the Mary Sue's Syndrome. Ekko was and possibly still is a bit overloaded. Putting passives in for the sake of crowbarring damage or utility into a kit smacks strongly of overloading. You are just adding things pointlessly, like Ekko's execute damage on his Convergence ability. The skill itself gives, as you mentioned, zoning potential, tanking and crowd control. An already strong skill, but why was the passive added? I know Ekko is meant to be a Skirmish Assassin, but its like strapping a knife to a grenade to a sword to an attack-gopher. The grenade sword is going to rip your shins up with or without the added knife. Anyway, so Ekko can deal damage (with burst), zone, mitigate (and heal), cc, and is mobile. Yasuo can deal damage (with burst), zone, cc, mitigate (and block) and is mobile. Yasuo can build towards bruiser and remain deadly (Titanic H and Frozen Mallet being examples) just as Ekko can, although I will admit that there is a variance and Tank Ekko did eclipse Yasuo for the bullshit award for a while. Now, what about champions that have a shed load of mechanics and abilities that ease their ability to do what they do, but then also have mechanics that make it harder to stop them? I do get what you mean. Being able to do everything is a prime example of an overloaded kit, but Yasuo is still overloaded. He reminds me of some of the concept ideas you see on the forums; the concepts have "knife grenade swords" stapled on to make the champion really awesome and kill-y while dropping a lot of weaknesses. Marry Sue style. Yasuo is a fighter/assassin focusing on crit chance and mobility... but he also has a shield so he can block damage and a windwall to block projectiles Yasuo requires nearby enemies to be mobile... but he has windwall along with his shield that keeps him safe from ranged attack Yasuo's ultimate is a multi-target high burst suspension ability... that blinks him to his target but will position him outside tower range, refills his shield and gives him armour pen so he can fight everyone. For what Yasuo is, he has too much. Its one of the problems around "ADC 2K17" really; high damage ADC-hunters dealing deletion level burst while being able to easily get to their target while also holding great defensive capabilities (be they escape, mobility again, crowd control or mitigation). Yasuo's kit is overloaded because he has a shield and windwall and the ability to build PD on top of that. I will step back from his Q and say that alone it is tolerable. I play Yorick, and now he technically has 2 abilities in one skill. Riven, although another git of a champion, has 3 in her Q, but its alongside 3 other simple basic skills (that is including her passive). Windwall would be deemed simple and wouldn't contribute to overloading his kit if it wasn't so strong and strapped on top of Yasuo's direct mitigation in shield (and potential with Phantom Dancer) as well as his indirect defence in his crowd control and mobility. Seperately, a lot of his abilities would be complex, but fine. His E-Q combo is bloody brilliant. Since it has so many effects though, it contributes to overloading alongside the rest of his kit. His ultimate, fair enough, is conditional, but the fact that it can be used so late, positions Yasuo in the safest available place and then gives him Armour Pen so he can go bum-hunting Tanks along with the squishies. I am sorry that I can't completely agree with you, but Yasuo does have a problem with having so many mechanics in such a strong kit. He is not the king nor the only overloaded champion, though. So I will say that there are worse champions out there. In my opinion, overloading can either be the statistical or Mechanical. Mechanically overloading can allow multi-role playstyle (technically so can stat overloading) but mechanical overload can also happen when a champion is given far to many mechanics to help them in their particular role.